If Only, If Only
by Northern One
Summary: HermioneRon one shot


**If Only…If Only.**

_Summary: _Hermione/Ron Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in the story below. Nothing. Nada.

* * *

Everything was so different. Nothing had turned out according to plan. Instead of sitting in the Hogwarts library pouring over tons of books in order to find the precise information required to finish her Potions or Ancient Ruins essays, she was sitting in tent staring opened eyed into the darkness of night, listening to the quiet pitter-patter of rain hitting their canvas roof. Instead of going to breakfast, lunch, and dinner with her two best friends in the Great Hall, they were desperately searching for sustenance in whatever forest they were inhabiting that day just to get by. Instead of finishing her seventh and final year in her wizarding education, she was on the run amidst a world on the brink of war. What had happened to her dreams? What had happened to her goals? What had happened to the world? The places she once lived in and played in were now battle grounds; a humanity stricken by evil and death. 

Home was here now, wherever 'here' was. Her parents, the Weasleys, Hogwarts…it was all but a distant memory now. Long gone were the days of Charms classes, or summer holidays at the Burrow, or her family's annual ski vacations each Christmas. The warm memories she held dear to her heart solicited little comfort to her. All she felt was fear and anxiety now. Fear was paramount, seeing as they were traveling in a world were as little as uttering the wrong name could get you murdered by the same government that was suppose to be keeping the public safe. So much had changed.

She heard movement from the bed beside her and she turned her head towards it, her eyes searching through the darkness for something. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness a long time ago, but she still could not make out his sleeping form. When she heard another movement coming from the same bed, she withdrew her wand from underneath her pillow and silently said the lightening charm, the tip of her wand lighting up on command. Immediately she found what she was looking for.

He was looking right back at her. His pale blue eyes featured the same constant fear that she knew her's did, even in the dead of night. His eyes, which once sparkled at the idea of an adventure, were now dim and desolate. His flaming red hair even seemed a little limp now, as did his skin tone. All three of them now sported a peaky shade of blue that came with malnourishment, over-exhaustion, and dehydration. He adjusted his body once more and was now fully on his side, one hand underneath his pillow, clutching his wand no doubt, the other on the edge of the small cot. She turned over to face him as well, brushing her hair out of her eyes and propping the lit wand up against the nightstand between them.

They looked at each other for a couple of minutes. They didn't need words anymore. She'd tried several times to tell him how she felt, but no words could truly communicate what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, despite her tough attitude towards him in the past. She wanted him to know how when he looked at her and when he defended her, it filled her with such an incredible emotion that she had to fight back the urge to drop whatever she was doing and just kiss him. But more then anything, she wanted to tell him that maybe, in another lifetime, under different circumstances; they might actually be able to be together. And for some reason, at that exact point in time, with her eyes meeting his, the light of her wand reflecting in her brown ones and his blue ones, she got this insane thought that not only did he know exactly what she was feeling, but he felt the same way.

Then he did something surprising. He closed the gap between them by extend his arm halfway, his hand reaching out to her. Slowly, and robotically, she reached her own arm out and met his hand with her own. Their fingers interlaced and remained conjoined, as their arms rested on the edges of their beds. This was all they had; small, simple touches that other people took for granted, such as the warmth of another's hand. She squeezed his hand with her own and felt his thumb run over her knuckles slowly. She felt the familiar twinge in her heart and immediately she was reminded of reality. There was a slim to nil chance of getting out of their situation alive. These secret moments might be all their relationship would ever consist of. What she would give to just be with him.

If only the wizarding world wasn't on the brink of disaster, then maybe they could be together. If only they weren't combing Great Britain for hidden items containing parts of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's soul. If only the fate of the people they loved and called family weren't on their shoulders. If only they weren't alone in the middle of a forest, hidden under hundreds of different concealment and safety charms and jinxes. If only they weren't fighting for something bigger then either of them could imagine.

If only…if only.

**((Author's Note: Hey everyone. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, because I love writing Herm/Ron one shots. Construction or support is greatly appreciated. Thanks a bunch !))**


End file.
